Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bound paper element, such as a notebook, index book, book or manual, note-block or similar.
Description of the Related Art
Such paper elements as the above (which for brevity will hereafter be referred to by the term "notebook") are well known and in common and frequent use, and for such reasons are constantly found on desks and worktops in offices and workshops. These worktops are occupied, not only with paperwork and other objects of work, but also by many other devices: computers, printers and similar machines.
Brief Summary of the Invention
An example of a known paper element according to the preamble of claim 1 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,168, which relates a mouse pad or note pad comprising a stack of textured paper sheets secured to a substantially rigid base, the latter providing friction with respect to a support surface. In particular, the work surface of each paper sheet is a rough writing surface upon which notes can be written, even if not very neatly. The top paper sheet which provides the working surface can be removed after an extended amount of use in order to allow a proper contact between the track ball of the mouse and the textured surface of an underlying sheet.
Another example of a mouse pad is disclosed in FR-A-2685112. This mouse pad comprises a base element covered by a plurality of sheets made of paper or plastic material, each of which is provided with a thin coating of replaceable glue on the bottom side. Also in this case, the top sheet is removable when the working surface of the same is no more able to assure a proper operation of the mouse.
A similar solution is disclosed in GB-A-2289520, which relates to a mouse pad in which the top paper sheet is removed whenever necessary in order to reveal a clean top surface of an underlying sheet.